The present invention relates to humidifier assemblies having a rotating water carrier subassembly. The carrier subassembly contains a hydrophilic member which is moistened in a water reservoir at the base of the humidifier assembly and which transports the water into an air stream passing through the humidifier assembly. Inasmuch as the humidifier assemblies tend to be run constantly during the winter months, even the small but constant energy drain required to rotate the water carrier subassembly represents a needless drain on the energy supply of the nation and higher power charges for the user.
Many of the prior art humidifying devices are furthermore so constructed as to require the tedious complete disassembly of the entire humidifier from the associated hot air heating system in order to inspect, adjust, repair, clean or replace the humidifier's operating components. For example, despite the fact that the water reservoir must be frequently cleaned of accumulated impurities from the water supply such as dirt and rust, prior art devices of the type exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,830 require complete removal of the humidifier assembly from the heating system in order to permit removal of the water reservoir for maintenance operations. The cover, which is used to close the opening through which the carrier subassembly is inserted into the internal chamber of the humidifier assembly, is frequently secured into the humidifier assembly by means of screws or other fasteners requiring adjustment or removal before the cover can be opened. Finally, removal and subsequent re-insertion of the water carrier subassembly typically requires the use of tools, or at least careful placement of the carrier subassembly within the humidifier assembly to assure its engagement with the mechanism used to cause rotation thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a by-pass humidifier assembly which is powered by the air moving between the supply and return sides of a hot air furnace and which requires no electricity for operation.
Another object is provide such a humidifier subassembly in which the water carrier subassembly is of drop-in design and may be removed from the humidifier housing or placed in operating position therein without the use of tools or fasteners.
A further object is to provide such a humidifier assembly in which the reservoir is easily removable and replaceable without the use of tools or the need to work fasteners.
It is another object to provide such a humidifier assembly utilizing a cover which is easily removable and replaceable without the use of tools or the need to work fasteners.
It is also an object to provide such a humidifier assembly having an extremely versatile design so that the flexible duct connecting the humidifier assembly to the damper may be connected to either side of the humidifier assembly and the humidifier assembly may be easily adapted to electrical operation.